Warrior's Fight Scenes
The warriors have been in many fights with villains over the years after the tournament. 2003 Raven: Dinosaurs Strike 2004 DECEMBER 26: The Indian Ocean Tsunami In Sumatra, Lamar and his friends had to warn a lot of people of an oncoming earthquake at midnight. The civilians heeded the warnings and evacuated. Hours later, Bowser's Dry Bones, Koopa, Boo and Goomba minions, including Bowser Jr., Team Rocket and many of Ash Ketchum's rival team members, ambushed them at 7:55am and are about to invade 14 countries. The warriors were winning when a 9.3 earthquake interrupted the battle. Kefra, Halei, Intho, Daala, Lydav, Hadan and their many friends ran to safety above ground 16 minutes afterwards, leaving Team Rocket and the other villains behind. Team Rocket's victory was cut short by a 35-meter-tsunami coming towards them 155 miles from the earthquake's epicentre. They had no time to catch up to the warriors and were swept away by the wave and died. Banda Aceh's capital city is decimated. More than 160,000 Dry Bones skeleton soldiers are killed. An hour after Banda Aceh is levelled, the tsunami strikes Thailand. More than 8,000 Goombas died. 90 minutes after the earthquake and 1,250 miles to the west in India and Sri Lanka, the tsunami attacks with 100 billion tons of water, knocking a train and its eight carriages off the rails, killing 35,000 Koopa Troopas and leaving another half a million people homeless. A hour and a half after that, the Maldives were hit and in 2 and a half hours, the tsunami ends its journey on the west coast of Africa. Bowser Jr. and some of the other rival team members from the "Pokémon" TV Series are also killed. Some of the rival team's Pokémons are injured, but luckily, they survive and Lamar takes them to the hospital as Jose Borrero, a coastal engineer arrives in Banda Aceh on December 30. The deadliest tsunami in modern times caused damage totalling at $20 billion and killed more than 280,000 of Bowser's soldiers and some of Ash's villainous rivals, including all 10 of Team Rocket. Giovanni survives with a broken back. But the tsunami itself was the deadliest, the death toll higher than for all other major tsunamis in the past 300 years combined. * Raven: Miami Mystery 2005 * Linma and the Nightmare Fairy 2006 * Raven and the Villains' Revenge 2007 * Raven: A Mermaid's Tale * Raven: Mega Disasters: The Eruption of Mount Pinatubo 2008 RAVEN: INJUSTICE * 01. Beron vs. Chompy Mage * 02. Beron vs. Blaster-Tron * 03. Beron vs. Tae Kwon Crow * 04. Beron vs. Smasher Doomlander * 05. Anmah vs. Quickshot Doomlander * 06. Anmah vs. Dr Neo Cortex * 07. Anmah vs. Ninja Doomlander * 08. Anmah vs. Dr Krankcase * 09. Lenat vs. Pain-Yatta * 10. Lenat vs. Dreadbeard * 11. Lenat vs. Grave Clobber * 12. Lenat vs. Ervan * 13. Ardhu vs. Hood Sickle * 14. Ardhu vs. Bowslinger Doomlander * 15. Arhdu vs. Swashbuckler Doomlander * 16. Ardhu vs. Knight Doomlander * 17. Dylar vs. Brawler Doomlander * 18. Dylar vs. Bazooker Doomlander * 19. Dylar vs. Golden Queen * 20. Dylar vs. Sorcerer Doomlander * 21. Sonos vs. Chompy Mage * 22. Sonos vs. Tae Kwon Crow * 23. Sonos vs. Bad Juju * 24. Sonos vs. Dr Neo Cortex * 25. Kelpa vs. Dreadbeard * 26. Kelpa vs. Pain-Yatta * 27. Kelpa vs. Bazooker Doomlander * 28. Kelpa vs. Golden Queen * 29. Kesem vs. Bad Juju * 30. Kesem vs. Knight Doomlander * 31. Kesem vs. Wolfgang * 32. Kesem vs. Dr Krankcase * 33. Wilsa vs. Bowslinger Doomlander * 34. Wilsa vs. Smasher Doomlander * 35. Wilsa vs. Seashbuckler Doomlander * 36. Wilsa vs. Dreadbeard * 37. Danil vs. Dr Krankcase * 38. Danil vs. Brawler Doomlander * 39. Danil vs. Ninja Doomlander * 40. Danil vs. Wolfgang * 41. Hanso vs. Blaster-Tron * 42. Hanso vs. Ervan * 43. Hanso vs. Quickshot Doomlander * 44. Hanso vs. Golden Queen * 45. Beron vs. Hood Sickle * 46. Versad vs. Sorcerer Doomlander * 47. Versad vs. Grave Clobber * 48. Versad vs. Sentinel Doomlander * 49. Versad vs Kaos Raven: Mega Disasters 2: The Lituya Bay Megatsunami 2009 Raven: Halloween Raven: Mega Disasters 3: The Maullin Earthquake 2010 Raven: Dead Rising Raven: Mega Disasters 4: The Oklahoma Tornado Raven: WWE NXT (Tonesh, Rohak and Kenat vs. Adrian Neville, Boogeyman and Doink) 2011 Raven: The Six Ancestors 2012 Raven: Injustice 2 2013 Raven: Justice League - Night of the Puppet Master The fights were an absolute big one. The warriors fought well and took hard blows on the villains, including the Puppet Master, who uses acrobatics against them in some of the fights, especially on Terso, but still never sticking a single perfect landing due to the warriors' timing of their attacks. He is unmasked as Cookie Monster at the end of the movie and was arrested along with Lex Luthor. 2014 * Raven: A Mermaid's Tale 2 2015 Raven: Pride and Prejudice and Zombies Category:Events